


2020英诞生贺【子英若仏关于生日的那些事】

by Raechxl_7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FrUK, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raechxl_7/pseuds/Raechxl_7
Summary: 赶上了末班车！我为我的垃圾文笔跪下道歉，一天急急忙忙赶出来的生贺质量实在不高望各位海涵，太想给英sir写贺文了但是安排不好时间（我的错qwq）于是就写出了这一篇全是口水话的儿童睡前读物......实在是拿捏不好若仏和子英但实在是太想写了于是就做了尝试...
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	2020英诞生贺【子英若仏关于生日的那些事】

**Author's Note:**

> 赶上了末班车！
> 
> 我为我的垃圾文笔跪下道歉，一天急急忙忙赶出来的生贺质量实在不高望各位海涵，太想给英sir写贺文了但是安排不好时间（我的错qwq）于是就写出了这一篇全是口水话的儿童睡前读物......实在是拿捏不好若仏和子英但实在是太想写了于是就做了尝试...

亚瑟能从打开的窗户嗅到烤饼干的甜味，猜想大概是从不远处石子小路边上的房子那飘来的。那边是波诺弗瓦家。

对方搬过来的时候是秋天的一个下午，他受了风寒，发着烧顶着冰袋躺在床上，实在无聊的可怕就趴在窗边看其他人踩着落叶，把大大小小的箱子从车上卸下来搬进房子里去。亚瑟看见那家的孩子提着几袋东西欢快的进去又欢快的出来，反复了几次后在石台阶前坐下，从混杂的花草里挑出来一朵雏菊拿在手上转着，转完了抬起手把那朵花举向亚瑟在看的窗户那，眯着眼睛笑。

两个人第一次面对面站着的时候，那个孩子往他手里塞了一朵养的很好的花，告诉他自己的名字是弗朗西斯。

后来两家算来往的频繁，父母坐在房子里喝茶聊些家常话，弗朗西斯就拉着他到屋后的空地那里一只手撑着脸和他讲家乡的那些事情。弗朗西斯总会带给他一些新颖的东西，不管是以前从来没见过穿过的衣服，还是长得不算太精巧但把味道调制的恰到好处的甜点，亚瑟有时候会嘴上两句嫌弃他啰嗦，太炫耀，他安静下来又会小心翼翼地偏过头去看他的脸色。

处得久了亚瑟就学会了在弗朗西斯跟前任性，脾气说来就来，当然走得也快。弗朗西斯揉着亚瑟不肯服帖的头发说像稻草的时候他就会暗自置气，然后学着弗朗西斯的样子把头发留长，觉得差不多了就指给他看，被说成“金色毛虫”之后就更不服气。到弗朗西斯给他修剪回原来的样子，跟他说这样其实很合适的时候他就完全不能再对着眼前笑盈盈的人生气了，这件事就这样过去，或许几天之后会以相似的方式再重复一遍。

亚瑟总是会在拿到新日历的时候立刻把四月二十三号圈起来，数好到那一天要走过日历上多少个其他的小格子。

他在等弗朗西斯来敲敲窗户，每天都会，若是等到了就打理好衣服，兔子一样的跑出去。

雨或许是从二十二号的深夜就开始淅淅沥沥，植物和雨水的气味里混杂了寡淡的烘焙中面粉和糖的味道。他到二楼隔间的窗户去看远处相对的另一扇，是空的，透过雨雾是灰色的。礼物，蛋糕，一切都很好，像以往的几个生日一样安排的充实而且完美，但他一直在等待的事情却跟着雨点慢慢往后延着期。

亚瑟等到连听到雨水敲打窗玻璃的声音都会匆匆跑去氤氲着雾气，旁边挂着熨平整的外套的那扇窗。猫过来蹭他的脚腕，他把猫团在怀里悄声地问太阳去哪了，小家伙哼哼两声跳到地上坐下。

太阳最终还是没能被看个全貌，外边只剩下残留的雨水时照明的是灯和月亮。他裹紧了衣服出去，四月底离完全暖和起来还有一段日子，下过了雨好不容易上升的气温就又滑下来。

“呐，给你的。生日快乐。”弗朗西斯递给他一个绑了蝴蝶结的盒子，“放了一天烤的饼干都凉了哎...”

“啊又是甜品。”

“都是你说过喜欢的啦！”

弗朗西斯又从背后拿出来什么，抖落开来对着他比划。

于是“这种裙子一样的衣服我不要穿啊啊啊啊啊”这样的话就从亚瑟嘴里出来了。于是弗朗西斯把那件衣服搭在自己身上转了一圈说着“双倍的华丽”之类的，换来亚瑟拽着衣角的极力拒绝。

“嘛...总之你能来我很开心啦。”落过雨的草地不适合坐在上面，亚瑟靠着树，把头埋进衣服的领子里。“这么照顾我...真的很...感谢...虽然说平常衣着什么的总是有奇怪的癖好而且有时候会很吵之类的。”前半句话磕磕绊绊总算还是说出来了，亚瑟伸手把刘海乱糟糟的放下来掩住眼睛。

弗朗西斯把挡脸的领子抚下去，突然失语。

“哎？居然这么喜欢我？！”

“混蛋不要突然抱上来上来啊很热的！”

清干净乌云的天意外的清澈，在远离人烟的地方能被看见的星宿这个时候干净地映下来，弗朗西斯指着几个耀眼的认给他看，顺便又讲了几个故事。

“会一直在一起的吧？我们。”

“为什么要问这种奇怪的问题......”

“啊啊不要毁气氛！回答就好...”

“嗯，大概，吧。”

总之是稀里糊涂的就说了肯定答案。

【以后的Dover组也要好好的在一起！英sir 4.23生日快乐！！】


End file.
